random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 122
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 123|Next Episode -->]] Length: 1:58:47 Hosts: Kate Matt Mitch Guest: Intro: 'Matt- MovieBob The Escapist sponsored. Like popular web critics. Closing Song: ---- Content Covered: *Chris Ott gave Matt Give free stuff from Nintendo. 1989 *Aquariums and aquatic animals shitting *Matt give away digital copy of Django Unchained. *Kate went to a Vancouver game store. *Burial at Sea *Attack on Titan *Mitch beat Doom 1 loved it Questions *How many hours a week do you play videogames? *Do you play violent videogames? *At what age did you start playing violent videogames? *Do you think young people are influenced by violent videogames? *Why do videogame companies try? *Why do women hate videogames? *Game software complete for videogame? *Will quitting videogames improved my life? long? *Why do TV hate videogames? *Do videogames make you mature? *Does videogames give me machismo? *Where are videogames made beside China? *Parents why you hate games? *What was the first videogame invented? *Videogame, what's the best videogame? *I'm 17 I want to be in videogame industry? *How are Nintendo games different than other games? *How do I become a videogame? *Why are videogames condemned? *Did you go on the Tower of Terror? Notable Facts: Funny Stories and Quotes: Kate *I wish I had all the chocolate nuts in the world. *I went to a Vancouver game store. Looks like a gaming mecca. Then I looked closer and it was a fucking piece of shit. NES Duck Hunt, Tetris, Golf, Duck Hunt, Tetris, Golf. *Super Mario 64 $40 bullshit. FFXII $50 Are you kidding me, it the greatest hits collection. *Vancouver is like any West Coast North American city, fucking Asians everywhere. *Asians have no souls. *I made some ching chong ping pong jokes and Asians looked like they wanted to kill me. *I went to an aquarium. I saw a dolphin take a shit. *There is Southern people so opposite of black people. *I feel smart because I heard that word in an anime. *Asians pronoucing Beluga, they didn't know when to stop. *AIDS *Lootcrate the 1990s they send you pogs. *I'm fat. *At one time I answered yahoo questions because those people needed help. *Who would do that? **Matt - Monster's I mean Jews. **Matt - Control F Jew **Mitch He's a poor man's Jew. **Matt - So no gold in his nose. *Oh my it's Turbo's mom in a sombrero. We love you TURbo. *100% Nig. Matt *I smashed my Dragon Warrior with a sledgehammer. *Go see Godzilla you piece of shit. *I want to slug David in the mouth. Coughman is a guy I want to punch but he makes me laugh. *When I watched that movie I didn't get it. Wear a condom. *Irish live in Chinatown. Asians live in subways. *Doom (Mitch) You were the demon. *I'm gonna touch the screen with my pee pee. *I don't take a shit inside my pants but outside them. *You know tails wants that Sonic cock. *They weren't turned into robots. They're dead. *I can fuck that robotic ass all day and she won't feel it inside. *Mitch are you dead? No? Get to work on that banner. Mitch *Tony moved to Florida. *Chris Ott is literally are best friend. *Holy fuck, I'm living in Anime. *LET'S PARTY! *Gay people are weird. *Mr. Robotnik voiced by Jim Cummings. *Bioshock in space callback *How much happiness can you hold in your hand? **Kate - Depends on how big the dick is *Turbo smoked 200% weed. *Alex my back is sore boners for days. *We got twitter, facebook, okcupid. '<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 123|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:Mitch